


The one where Bucky decides to surprise his boyfriend and discovers he's Captain America

by chicklette



Series: Popcorn Bucket [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Ficlet, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Shrunkyclunks, Stucky - Freeform, og tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicklette/pseuds/chicklette
Summary: When Bucky stops by his boyfriend's office to surprise him mid-day, he's in for a shock, because the guy behind the desk labeled Grant Stevens?  That is NOT his boyfriend.





	The one where Bucky decides to surprise his boyfriend and discovers he's Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr as a way to avoid writing through my new wip. Unbeta'd - please feel free to point out mistakes.

“Well, if it isn’t Grant Stevens himself.”  Bucky takes a deep pull from his beer and gives Steve a hard look.

“Buck, I’m sorry. Please let me explain.”  The man – Bucky has no idea who he really is – stands before him in worn-in jeans and light gray t-shirt that is at least one size too small, showing off the physique that drew Bucky to him in the first place.

Bucky’s on beer number two of a six pack.  He’d left work early to finally surprise his boyfriend at work.  They’d been seeing each other for a few months, and “Grant” was spending more nights in Bucky’s bed than in his own.  The night before, Bucky’d been balls-deep inside of Grant, holding both of them on edge.

“You like that, baby?” Bucky whispered, thrusting hard and deep, holding himself still while stroking Grant’s cock.  

“Yeah,” Grant gasped. “I love it.  I love you.”

Bucky froze, eyes wide, and so did Grant.  He had thick blonde lashes that framed his dark blue eyes, and Bucky could see the fear in them, and the sincerity.

“I –”

Bucky held still, breath caught in his throat.

“I do,” Grant said.  “I love you.”

Bucky’s answering smile was brilliant, and he’d kissed the breath out of Grant before giving the man a proper response.

“I love you,” Bucky said.

Several orgasms later, Bucky held Grant in his arms, and the two talked about their future in low, hushed tones.

“I never thought I could have this,” Grant said, his fingers gripping tight onto Bucky’s shoulder.  “Never thought I could have something so beautiful.”

Bucky couldn’t believe it himself some days.  Here he was, just some jerk from Brooklyn, barely holding his head above water as a bartender slash would-be scientist, and he had the world’s kindest, gentlest, _hottest_ man in his bed, asking to stay.

Fast forward to today, when Bucky’d begged Dugan to take his shift and spent a solid hour on Google trying to figure out exactly which wall street firm Grant worked for before setting off with a handful of flowers and Grant’s favorite coffee order.  The plan was to sweep Grant clean off his feet, taking him for an afternoon in the park, before dinner at their favorite Italian restaurant, asking Grant to move in, and wrapping up with (fingers crossed) the pair of them naked and sweaty until one or both of them passed out.  

It was a solid plan.  

One that went straight to shit once Bucky got to the 48th floor at Lehman Brothers and found Grant Stevens – a middle-aged, pasty white man with dead eyes and a receding hairline.

There was no other Grant Stevens in all of the city, of that Bucky was sure.  He’d called Becs at the station to double check.  

“He’s the only one?” Bucky’d asked, disbelief clouding his voice.

“The one and only,” Becca’d responded.  While Bucky’d spent four years in the military, Becca’d gone to school for criminal justice and ended up as a beat cop back in their old neighborhood.  Both of the Barnes kids grew up with a strong belief in working hard, playing hard, and giving back.  

“Who is this guy, anyway?” Becca’d asked.  

Bucky couldn’t help the bitter tone in his voice.  

“No one,” Bucky answered. “Just the guy I was gonna spend the rest of my life with.”

He’d hung up the phone, popped over to Mr. Garcia’s for a six pack, returned home and began what, if he had anything to do with it, would become the greatest pity party of all of 2017.

“Please let me explain,” Grant says, his eyes pleading with Bucky.

“Explain what?” Bucky asks. “That your name isn’t actually Grant Stevens?  That you don’t really work for a finance and investment firm?”  And then a thought occurs to Bucky that is so terrible it can only be true.

“Oh my God, “ Bucky says. “You’re not out. Ohhh, fuck me. Fuck me!” he cries, balling his hair in both fists.

“Buck, please.”

“Oh God, that’s it,” Bucky says.  “You’re not _actually_ out.  That’s why you’ve been lying, because no one knows you’re gay.”

“Bi,” Grant says.

“Whatever.  I can’t believe I did this.  Who even am I?”  (It’s worth noting here that Bucky was the founder and inaugural president of Brooklyn High School’s LGBTQIA+ club.  He’d been out since he’d cut his baby teeth.)  

“I’m Captain America,” Grant blurts, and Bucky stares at him, and then laughs.

“Wow, buddy, you really don’t know when to quit.”

“I – I get it.  You’re mad at me.  I deserve that.”

Bucky’s head starts spinning because, yeah, okay, the guy is built.  He’s got muscles on his muscles.  But if Bucky’d been fucking Captain America for the last six months, wouldn’t he have known that?

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Tell me another one, pal.”

At that moment, Becca bursts through his front door.

“Bucky!  Bucky!!  Oh my god, you’re not going to believe –“  She cuts herself off when she sees Grant, turning to look at her with sad, pleading eyes.

“Oh, God.  Oh my God,” she whispers.

“Becs, I love you, but this is a terrible time.”

“No, Buck, you don’t understand.  I – I ran the aliases on that name you gave me.  ‘Grant Stevens,’” she says, looking right at Grant.

“Bucky,” Grant says.  “I – I’m sorry.  I should go.”  His shoulders sag, and the part of Bucky that’s come to know this man, come to love him, that part keens a little for hurt he can see on Grant’s face and in his eyes. In the set of his shoulders.

But the rest of him….

“Yeah, that’s a good idea, pal.  Hit the bricks.”

“Bucky!” Becca hisses. “You don’t know who that is.”

“And that’s the problem!” Bucky says, throwing his hands up.  “That’s exactly the problem.  You want a beer?” he asks, picking up the bottle from the table and draining it.

“No, and you’ve had enough,” Becca says.

“I’ll just –“ Grant says, indecisive.  “I’ll go.”

“You’ll stay,” Becca says, and starts fiddling with her phone while Bucky cracks open a fresh beer. “You need to see this,” she says, thrusting her phone into Bucky’s hand.

Grant winces as the video begins to play.

“Most of you know me as Captain America.”  The man on the video is sitting opposite of Ellen in his suit, the cowl covering most of his face.  Cap reaches up and undoes the chin strap, pulling off the cowl.

“What most of you don’t know, is that I’m bisexual.  I know this is a surprise to many of you.  It’s not something that I’ve felt the need to speak about in the past.  To be honest, I don’t really understand why anyone cares.”  At that point, Ellen reaches out and lays a hand over his, squeezing.

“I wouldn’t normally speak out about my personal life,” he says.  “It’s just that – it makes it hard to have a relationship with someone when you can’t be honest about who you are.”

“Captain,” Ellen says, a mischievous smile playing across her face.  “Does that mean that there is someone special?”

The man in the chair flushes, and Bucky melts. It’s the same look that Grant gets anytime Bucky compliments him on something other than his physique.  

“That’s…private,” he says, flushing bright.

“Well I am going to take that as a yes,” Ellen says, and the crowd cheers.

“I’d be lucky to have him,” he says, looking right at the camera.  Right at Bucky.

“Oh,” Bucky breathes out.

“Yeah,” Becca says.

“I’m – should I…?” Steve says, and Becca and Bucky stare at him with eyes the same shade of worn denim.

“I’m…I’m gonna go,” Becca says, taking her phone back from Bucky.  

“Ma’am” Steve says, sketching a bow.

“Captain,” Becca replies, blushing bright.  “Buck, you better call mom.  She already knows why I’m here.”

“Beccaaaaaa,” Bucky whines.

“I can buy you a few hours,” she says, closing the door behind her.

Bucky stares at Steve, and suddenly so many things make sense.  The way he’s never able to answer his phone, and the constant work trips out of town.  The times he’s come home from one, wrung out and needy, all but begging Bucky to take control, to let him surrender his burden, to let Bucky take his weight.

“So,” Steve says.  “I – I’m so sorry, Bucky.  You’re the first person in a very long time who actually liked _me._  I was - I was afraid,” he says, his shoulder slumping.  “I didn’t think you’d like – who I – who I _am._ I’m sorry.”

Bucky gives him another one of those hard looks.  “You’re not forgiven,” Bucky says.  “You can’t – you don’t build a relationship on lies.  You know that, right Grant? I mean, Steve?”  The look he gives Steve promised hell to pay, but it promises nonetheless.

“I know,” Steve says. “I’m sorry.  God, I’m so sorry.”

“Well as long as you’re sorry,” Bucky says, and crosses the room to crowd into Steve’s space.  “As long as you’re sorry.”  

Steve retreats until he’s backed against the wall, but Bucky is relentless.

“What can I do?” Steve asks. “How can I make it up to you?”

Bucky tilts his head, considering, before he leans up the couple of inches and presses his mouth against Steve’s.

He still tastes the same. And that – that is when it all clicks for Bucky.  

Grant, Steve, it doesn’t matter.  This is still the same man who eats his pancakes with way too much syrup, who sings terrible commercial jingles in the shower and who yields to Bucky in every way, giving Bucky everything he’s ever asked for, without hesitation.

That he’s also saved the world a number of times seems incidental.

Licking into Steve’s mouth, Bucky’s mind races with the hundred things he’d like to do the man before him.  The hundred ways he’d like to take this man apart.  It’s heady, having that kind of power, but it’s humbling, knowing that Steve gives it to him.

“For starters,” Bucky whispers into his mouth.  “You’re gonna get on your knees and you’re gonna show me that you’re sorry.”

Steve makes a soft sound in the back of his throat and Bucky feels his hips arch forward, seeking friction.

“And then?” Steve asks, his voice already high and breathy.

“That depends,” Bucky answers, drawing back to look at Steve.  “Can you introduce me to Bruce Banner?”

.

Two hours later, Bucky rolls off of Steve, panting hard.

“You know you’re the actual worst,” Steve says, bringing his arms around Bucky’s waist, kissing into the sweat on Bucky’s brow.

“You’re the one who loves me,” Bucky says, not thinking through his smart response.  It earns him a hot, hard kiss from Steve.

“I do,” he says.  “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as chicklette.


End file.
